Luke and Reid's Christmas!
by Kadma32
Summary: Luke convinced Reid to exchange presents, something Reid has never liked. Is he going to change his mind about it?


Hey guys! My very first fanfiction in English, I am so so so sorry about any grammar or spelling mistake, it was just an attempt to write something about one of my favourite couple! Blame my best friend for it, she was the one that made me watch Luke and Reid for the first time.

* * *

><p>Most people say that Christmas presents are awesome, that are a way to express what you really feel for a person throught an nice little action and not just with words.<p>

Well, if they would ask Reid, he would reply that it was all bullshit. Christmas presents were just an excuse to get out of your place, push yourself in tiny places full of people screaming and sweating (even if it snows outside) and buy silly things that the recepient would use just once. Also, if he wanted to show Luke all his love, there were many other "actions" that he could do, many more pleasurable actions if you know what I mean…

But Luke, being that manipulative mischievious hot guy who was his boyfriend by some incredibly lucky circumstances, managed to convince him that exchanging Christmas presents was a wonderful idea and yeah, Reid could come along to the Grimaldi Christmas' eve celebration. Yeah, why not?

So yeah, Reid was on his way to his boyfriend's place keeping on asking himself how it was possible that he was actually doing this.

How was it possible that he fell so bad for someone?

How was it possible that he could feel his lips burning of the desire to curl up into a smile when he thought of Luke's smile?

Looking back, he would never stop thanking Noah for his accident, it was because of him that Luke called him, it was because of him that Reid was happy now.

Reid frown at the thought. Nah, Noah was just a stupid little prat, and Luke was 100 times better without him, no matter what.

There we go, he rang the door bell. In those five minutes that he waited outside, he was trying to push away that little voice that was keeping on screaming "go back, go back you don't want to spend you Christmas surrounded by noises kids and strange people". But that little voice disappeared completely when Luke opened the door.

No, that was exactly the place where he wanted to be, he wanted to hear the kids screaming, he wanted to be part in all those stupidly Christmassy conversations, even if he was not that good a small talks, even if Luke was keeping on stating that he was making great progress in the field.

-Reid, finally!- Luke smiled and his all face lighted up. His eyes shone with that love. It was still something that Reid could not fully explain to himself why Luke fell in love with him. Ok, fair enough, he was awesome, he was the best neurosurgeon in the country but still, he was not

All his thoughts faded away when Luke cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was a light kiss but it was enough to leave Reid breathless.

-Come in, come in! Everybody is waiting for you!-

-Oh, what a joy!- he replied. He was well aware that Luke was not going to like that comment, but he has to say in anyway. Self defence mechanism, if Luke was lacking in that, Reid had too much of it.

But Luke was not going to give up his child like joy, so he grabbed his wrist and said:

-Come on, I know that you like these things too-

-Yeah, well, deep deep deep inside-

-Well, it's a beginning, isn't it?- Luke smiled again.

God, was Luke trying to cause him an heart attack? Didn't he know what he could cause to Reid's heart every time he smiled?

The dinner was not as bad as he thought. The food was incredibly good, even if it was not sandwiches, as Luke kindly pointed out, and the company was not too bad, he even managed to do some small talks and ask Abigail about her life and stuff like that. Reid could not remember a single thing now, but the important thing was that Abigail looked happy when he asked her, and Luke looked super satisfied. Damn it, if he had known, he could have said that his Christmas present for him was going to be his "be nice with people and don't scare the kids" performance…

But he got him a present anyway. Maybe, deep deep inside, so deep that he was not even conscious of it himself, Reid like to spoil Luke.

And now there they were, sitting on Luke's bed and they were about to exchange presents. God, that little package in his hands felt so heavy, why didn't he buy something more normal? Maybe a tie, or a belt, or a perfume….

-You first- said Luke. He was just perfect, with his left hand on the bed to have more balance, his eyes sparkling because of the curiosity that was eating him. His red lips so close, so so close that Reid had to force himself not to follow his first instinct and kiss him roughly and deeply. They didn't kiss for the whole night and he was praying all those Gods in which he didn't believe to let him touch his boyfriend.

-Why so?- Reid frown, than grinned saying:

-And you better have a good reason, because you can't blackmail me tonight-

Luke laughed and Reid heart skipped a bit. It skipped another one when Luke got closer and touched Reid's nose with his own.

-Please, I am dying of curiosity-.

God, he was expecting something good, something incredible…well, if he was going to be disappointed it was going to be his own fault, he warned Luke that he was crap at buying Christmas presents.

He wanted to slap himself when he thought that he could have asked Katie, she would have known what to buy, but that would have meant to break the promise he made Luke not to ask any help, to follow his heart and buy something he thought nice.

Reid handed the present to Luke, thinking that the sooner he opened the present, the better, at least this painful situation was going to be over.

-Don't expect it to be…-he didn't finish the sentence, because Luke expression of surprise was priceless.

-One hundred years of solitude- was that a hint of sarcasm?

Oh God, please, I know that I don't believe in you and that, you know, being gay goes a tiny bit against what most of your Churches say, but please please please, take me out of here!

-It's my favourite book- Reid said, putting his hands forward.

-I know, the title is weird, but it is really good once you have read it…one of the Ukranian guys I used to hang around with gave me his really old copy and I -

Luke turned his eyes from the book to Reid face with an amused smile, then he took his hands, squeezed them and said:

-You are babbling again-

That little sentence, those four words, reminded him of that day, their fourth kiss at Luke's place, so long ago.

Reid could feel hot blood rushing through his veins and his stomach getting all knotted. That was the proof he wanted: he was not the only one in that relationship remembering every single moment they spent together.

Luke, Luke, Luke.

-I know- he said, lowering his eyes but a happy smile was creeping on his face.

-I don't know what else to do-.

Oh well, the days of "I don't know what else to do" were long gone. Reid pushed Luke on his bed and took control of the other man's lips in a kiss that didn't have the smallest hint of innocence. Their tongues met in a humid dance, while Luke's hand were surfing up and down his back, to finally take a decision and push Reid's shirt out of his pants.

Little mischievous hands that started caressing the small of his back.

Reid's lips abandon Luke's for a moment so that he could take off his shirt.

Luke hands were now wrapped around his waist. Reid looked down at him but, before he could kiss him again, Luke said:

-You are never going to be alone anymore-.

That had the taste of a promise. Reid knew that, whatever Luke put in that Santa Clause wrapping paper,his Christmas present was that little sentence, that group of eight words that made him fall in love with Luke even more, if that was even possible.

But he didn't say any of this to Luke himself. He just kissed him, deeply, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, almost hopping to touch Luke's soul.

Luke was his, his own.

Reid started unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could go. When he reached the last one, he could finally touch Luke's skin. He massaged his stomach, caressing his side. Luke moaned when he pinched his right nipple.

-You like it, don't you?-

-Shut up and go- was the only thing Luke was able to moan, but it was ok, Reid like when the Grimaldi side of his boyfriend personality came up to the surface.

-As you wish, your majesty- Reid reply, before taking the violated nipple in his mouth and sucking it.

-Reid- Luke moaned again, before tugging at Reid's hair, as if he was trying to push Reid even more.

-Luke- Reid whispered, before letting his hand travel all the way down, to Luke's belt.

-Can I?- he asked, before caressing Luke's cock above his jeans.

-Why are you asking?- Luke's voice was a whisper. He was all blushed and his eyes so dark of pleasure that Reid felt even more arose.

-Because your family is still downstairs- he replied, hopping that his concern was not going to break the magic of the moment.

-Then we have to be not as loud-

-You are the one screaming, usually- Reid replied, teasing him.

-Oh, really?- Luke said, with a look of threat in his eyes. He pushed Reid away from himself before jumping on top of him.

-I love you- he whispered, before biting Reid's lower lip.

-Are you some sort of dominatrix?- Reid asked. Stupid self defence mechanism! Why was it still creeping out in the most unexpected moments?

Luke kissed him again and said:

-Do you want to come or not?-

Reid nodded and Luke started unzipping his trousers. He took them off together with Reid's boxers, so he was not completely naked and vulnerable in front of Luke's eyes.

The only eyes that could see him like that.

Reid's arm reached for Luke's neck, forcing him to get up to Reid's face again.

-I love you- said Reid. There was no doubt, no fear, no shame in that. He loved Luke and that was the only thing that counted something in his life.

Luke kissed him, before grabbing Reid's throbbing penis in his hands.

-Luke- Reid moaned and moaned again, while the hands of his boyfriend were keeping on working on him.

Up and down, up and down, up and down.

Hot, hot, hot.

He was almost going to have the best orgasm of his life, when Luke stopped his movements.

-What?- Reid asked, frustrated.

-I want you inside of me- Luke said. That was probably the most lustful and sinful thing Reid had ever heard in his life, but he was almost at his apex, there was no time to loose. He pushed Luke under himself and took of his pants together with his boxer. He caressed his groin, his tights, and then his more than awoken member.

When he inserted his right index in Luke's tight hole, Luke moaned.

When a second finger joined the first, Luke moaned Reid's name and kept on opening and closing his hands, making a mess of the sheet beneath him.

When Reid started moving his fingers like scissors to open up Luke as much as possible, Luke started panting and covered his face with a pillow.

-Don't do that-

-What?-

-Show me your face-

-Why? You know my face, there is nothing special about it-

Reid managed to find the strength to grab that stupid pillow and threw it away. Luke's face was painfully beautiful: his hair was a mess, his cheeks were on fire, his lips apart and swollen on too many kisses. But his eyes were the most important things. They were dark of pleasure and shining of love.

-Don't ever say again something so stupid- Reid murmured, before kissing him again and inserting a third finger in Luke's entrance. In that moment Reid knew he found Luke's secret spot, because he felt him screaming inside his mouth.

-Please, Reid, please-

Reid took his fingers out of Luke and, slowly, pushed his member in. Slowly, he didn't want to hurt Luke, no way he could do something like that, but when Luke himself scream "faster", then he pushed all the way in, covering Luke's mouth with his own to prevent him from screaming out loud.

In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out

They came almost at the same time.

Breathless, Reid got out of Luke and lied down next to him.

-Merry Christmas- he said, caressing Luke's cheek.

On the floor there were two innocent presents: a book and a silver frame with a picture of the two satisfied lovers smiling at a camera.


End file.
